Grape Juice!
by xXKawaiiLolitaPrincessXx
Summary: Normal animes have girls going to all boy schools! I am breaking the norm! In this story it focuses on Len as the main character, posing as female student Leena. He is paired with a childhood "friend" that he and his twin sister, Rin, bullied out of their neighbor hood. **WARNING** Miku and Rin will later be portrayed as mean and spiteful people... sooooo... be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Len Kagamine. I enjoy bananas, road rolling and singing. I have a twin sister named Rin. I go to a school called Blackwood Academy, it's a school for the most talented, most intelligent and wealthy girls. The only problem is... I'm a boy!**

**I only took the test to see if I could get in to make my sister happy, but then I actually made it in! Biggest surprise in my life so far! I didn't even know that I was that smart, but now I'm sitting at a big club initiation. A girl with long blue hair is up on a box explaining the "terms and conditions" of the club. I swear it would have been easier to have read the itunes terms and conditions. How long has she been speaking anyway? Two? Three hours maybe? We were supposed to have been served snacks and drinks here! All I have is a picture of banana!  
"And you see the picture on your plates? Those are your character items! See? Mines a neigi!" she drones on and on. A group of students walk in front of the box and the blue haired girl introduces them. "This is Yumi who is not only our cook, but also the apprentice of Teto-chan!" she calls out. A girl with big curly pigtails shoots up and screams something about french bread and chimeras. "And this is Candy, who is my apprentice!" she goes on, there was only a group of six apprentices. Only Teto, Miku, Neru, Gumi, Rin and I got apprentices.  
We got the apprentices based on who they resembled the most. There were a set of twins, which explains how Rin and I got them. But finally after the introductions, we got snacks! The girl who was serving had short high pigtails tied back with white ribbons. Her bangs hung in her face almost completely covering one of her bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black and white maid style outfit. Finally she brought the cart over to part of the table, pouring the drinks and setting down plates of food. We all got a food that corresponded with our food item.  
Rins was a orange, so she got orange sherbert and orange juice. The girl next to me, Gumi, had a carrot, so she had carrot cake and carrot sticks with a ranch dressing and of course carrot juice. Blech. The girl next to Rin, her name was Ann, she had just chicken drumsticks... because that was her character item. This Yumi girl though... something about the way she ties back her-  
"KYAAAAAA!" the serving girl screamed as the plate flew across the room, disrupting my thought process. I wasn't quick enough to act and the tray landed on my lap, spilling banana pudding and a banana smoothie all over my pants. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" she said bowing down. "Ah! I have a spare skirt in my dorm room! Come with me!" she said grabbing my hand all of a sudden.  
"O-okay?" I said hesitantly as she dragged me away. I was kind of glad to be out of that meeting with no questions asked or any commotions caused, but this girl.  
"You're Leena Kagamine, right?" she asked me as we walked down one of the schools halls. The floors were a shiny, polished marble. I nodded my head, Leena was the brilliant name that I came up with to replace my male name. "Ah! That means you're going to be my future roommate anyway! Right?" she asked.  
"No. My roommate was named Yumineko, or something," I said.  
"Uhm... that is my name, I just shorten it to Yumi, because having a name that roughly translates to 'beautiful cat' is kind of embarrassing," she replied. She looked kind of frustrated for a second. "You know you've changed a lot," she said.  
"What do you mean? I don't even know you," I said.  
"You don't remember me?" she said and we turned down the hallway to the places where the dorms were. The doors were spaced out so that meant that each dorm was probably really big.  
"No, I honestly don't know who you are," I said. She stopped us at a door and opened it with a silver key. I couldn't recall her face from anywhere in my memories. Something about her hair though!  
"Alrighty then, Leena, I'll get you a skirt," she said and dismissed the conversation. She walked away and came back with an entirely new outfit.  
"All I need is a skirt," I said.  
"No, some got on your shirt too! And that'll make you look bad," she said. "Don't worry I'll take care of the laundry for you since it was my fault anyway," she said. I sighed and reached over to grab the outfit from her hand.  
"You know you really are strange!" I huffed.  
"How rude~ Ah! I mean- uhm- Sorry! Really sorry!"she said bowing her head once again. Her pigtails bounced in a weird sort of cute way. "We aren't getting off to a very good start! Let's start over!" she said. "I'm Tamogachi Yumineko, you can call me Yumi! Nice to meet you!" she said bowing her head once again, making her pigtails bounce. Entranced I replied, caught in those eyes, before I realized what exactly I was saying.**

"I'm Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you too," I said and then realized my mistake.

"Len! Aha! I knew it! When I saw your name on the enrollment list!" she exclaimed.

"Uhm! No, Len is just my nickname! Hahaha! Yeah, just a nickname!" I said flustered.

"I knew I was right! But I thought that you would remember me!" she said smiling.

"No! You have the wrong person!" I said back.

"No~ I know! I know your secret Len! I knew it from the second I saw your face! I just had to confirm my beliefs with hardcore evidence! I would recognize that shota face anywhere!" she started to laugh at me in a mocking way.

"What? What do you mean? How do you know me?" I shot back. Was I dealing with my very first fangirl?

"Don't you remember me from when we were young?" she asked. "Back when you still lived with your mother in that apartment complex, the one with the huge playground, near the woods," she replied, excitement bouncing across her face. A memory came to mind.

I was about five years old, there was only me and Rin who lived in that apartment complex. Well, we were the only young ones that lived there anyways. We spent a lot of time together on the swing sets and exploring the woods. One day moving trucks came and we discovered that another little girl was going to be moving into the apartment above ours. A few days after that, we hadn't seen the little girl around anywhere.

"She's probably a shut in!" Rin had told me. "We'll have to avoid her!" Being a person who always listened to his family, I decided that day that I hated that little girl. I didn't even know her, but I held a weird sort of animosity against her. Months passed and she never came out, RIn and I continued to play at the lonely playground. One day while Rin was building a castle of sorts in the sand, I saw a beautiful purple butterfly out of the corner of my eye. I followed it deep into the woods, losing it after sometime. I was lost now, I couldn't find my way back. I walked past a river, and thought that I saw the same butterfly. I took steps forward and fell into the cold fast moving river.

I remember not being able to breathe, I remember thinking that I was going to die. I remember calling out, only to have more water rush into my mouth. But I was wrong, something grabbed ahold of me, something dragged me out of the water. When I woke up, I saw a girl with pale skin and bright blue eyes hovering over me. She was wearing almost all purple except for the white bows that tied her short hair into pigtails.

"You're lucky I saw you fall in! You could've died!" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Yoishii Yumineko!" she said and smiled warmly. I knew that Yoishii was the last name of the people who moved in above us. So this girl was the shut in that never showed her face. And her name? Yumineko? Didn't that mean beautiful cat? My five year old mind just could grasp the fact that this girl had just saved me from certain death.

"Yumineko?" I asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah! Wanna see something cool?" she asked and, without waiting for a response, grabbed my arm and dragged me away. She led me through the trees to a hedge... a hedge in the middle of the woods. I wanted to run away, but knew I would be hopelessly lost if I left her. She grabbed my arm and took a running start, she jumped through the hedge, causing us both to tumble through. On the inside was a garden that was fluttering with colors. "I found it here! Abandoned! I restored it!" she said smiling. There were butterflies everywhere, it was amazing. Much different from the twisted picture of gardens my sister made. I wandered away from the girl and went to admire all the different colors. After some time, it started to drizzle. Mud started to seep through my shoes and socks, it was time to go. The girl appeared with a yellow rose in her hand. She had picked off all the thorns and gave it to me. She had a lavender laurel around her head. "Come on! Lets go!" she said and grabbed my hand again. She led me out of the garden and back to the playground, where Rin was sit waiting.

"Len! That's the shut in!" she said, her eyes getting angry. "What are you doing?!"

"I- uh-" I chose to stay loyal to my sister, instead of the girl who saved me. "I- don't know," I said dropping the yellow rose. It landed in the mud, soiling the creamy leaves.

"Shut in?" Yumi said and Rin bent down and grabbed a handful of mud. She threw it at Yumi's face. Yumi looked at me wide eyed. "W-what are you doing?" she asked her voice trembling. I picked up mud as well and joined in.

"You freak!"

"You're so ugly!"

"Disgusting!" we called as we threw mud at her. She ran away, crying, but I felt no remorse. Everyday from then on we made fun of her, we started to visit the garden, only to throw hateful words through the veil like hedge. Eventually the girl couldn't take it and she moved away. Leaving the garden behind. We went out of our way to make sure that every single fruit had been picked and eaten, every vegetable smashed and every flower plucked from its stem. The garden turned gray and we didn't visit again. I completely forgot about that experience.

**But now she's back. Now she's my roommate. Now she knows my secret. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You remember now, don't you?" Yumi said smiling, a dark, twisted sort of smile. "But it's okay, I forgive you!" she said, her face becoming bright. "You were just a kid then, you wanted to stay loyal and listen to your family member," she said. "I can understand that, but what I don't understand is... well... Why are you pretending to be a girl?" she asked me.

"I only took the entrance exam to make Rin happy!" I said.

"So you're still very obedient and you always listen to what your sister says?" she asked me. She circled around to sit on the couch she was standing behind, she patted the cushion, inviting me to sit down.

"N-no, well not entirely anyway..." I said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I have my own life," I said. She giggled a little bit. "Hey! What's so funny!? I do have my own life!"

"Well, whatever life you once had, is gone now! You're a new person! You aren't Len, you're Leena!" she said. "If you had your own life, you would have objected to taking the entrance exam," she replied.

"Well, maybe I also took it because I knew the singing program here is great! Maybe I took it because I thought there was no way that I could possibly make it in!" I quipped back at her.

"I guess that's always a possibility, she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, you better get changed, before they start wondering where you are, Leena" she said. Her voice may have been sarcastic, but it was not cruel intentioned. I assumed she was just a little angry that I was still being used as a puppet by my sister, even after all these years.

"Well what are we missing?" I asked her, reluctant to go back to the boring meeting.

"The clubs at this school are special," she began. "Once you join one, you really can't leave it unless you drop out of high school. So you register for a club over the summer, and you are put into classes with the members of your club," she explained. "So there are four teachers for each year, it goes from Freshmen up in teaching order. While one section receives their lesson the other 3 sections get a study hall, or can chose to wait in the hall and talk to each other "quietly"," she said doing the quotation finger movements. She leaned back into the couch cushion, crossing her arms.

"How do you know all this? Aren't you a freshman too?" I asked her.

"My grandma is the head of this hole place!" She said nodding. "My father is running the boys campus, he gets most of the public attention because he's young and women think he's rather attractive," she said. "That's how I got to see the roster for this year's incoming students," she said. "My grandma is suuuuuch a softie! And she's taking care of me and my younger sister all the time," she said, staring blankly at the wall space above the T.V. "Huh- this room is too white, I should look into painting it," she said absent from the previous conversation.

"Okay, okay," I said and her head snapped back towards me. "So I only have one more question, how come the chick with the pigtails gets to be the club leader? Isn't she a freshman?" I asked her.

"She's actually a sophomore, believe it or not," she said to me. "She just kind of has a cute childish sort of attitude when meeting new people, but I've heard that after you get to know her... she gets sort of bitchy!" she said laughing at the gossip."And her older brother, Mikuo, is the club leader at the boys school," she said. "So of course she gets to be our club rep!"

"Umm... okay so tell me this," I paused and looked up at the clock. I was trying to buy time to get away from that dreadful meeting. "How exactly do these apprentices work?"

"Basically, the apprentices are the people who were good, but not good enough," she explained. "A lot of them go on to become an actual part of the club," she said.

"How exactly do they decide who gets to be whose mentor?" I asked.

"The apprentices are told beforehand whether they made it or not, then they chose a song by the person who they want to be their mentor and do a cover of that song," she explained. "If the apprentice does it well, then they get that person as their mentor, if they do it poorly," she paused for a second. "They have to retry with a different mentor in mind," she finished off.

"So, was Kasane Teto your first choice?" I asked.

"Yeah! She's my favorite!" she said and smiled wide. "I was so glad when I heard that my cover did well!" she exclaimed.

"Which song did you cover?" I asked her.

"I did Teto's Territory! I always liked the energy of that song!" she said and laughed. The conversation was dying once again and the clock ticked on. The meeting was going to end in 20 minutes, still a little time I had to buy.

"Can I see the lyrics? Did you change much of the song?" I asked her.

"Oh! Sure! I always carry it in my pocket! That's what I do when I'm proud of something I've done," she said digging into a pocket that was covered and hidden by lace. She pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper with words spaced out and written in careful looking handwriting. She handed me the sheet, I unfolded it and continued to read. It was pretty good, she replaced everything and made it all relate back her. She got her friends to help with the parts where other people sang and even got her little sister to join in. "We should probably be getting back now though! So hurry up and change!" she said. I looked down at the clothes in my hand. It was a normal looking school uniform, but there wasn't an actual dress code or anything here. No uniform and technically no limitations. There were some girls here wearing skirts with a split down the side, some wearing nothing but a bikini to cover themselves! I mean not that I mind... But I took the uniform into the bathroom and got myself changed, slowly, taking my time to unbutton all the buttons and then rebutton them. Adjust the skirt again and again until all the pleats look neat and orderly, then mess them up so they look ruffled. Fixing the hairpins in my hair.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said looking at the clock, five minutes left. Just enough time to walk back to the club room and not have to sit through boring drawl. We walked through the hallways in silence, I wondered if she was going to tell everyone who I really was. "So... uhm..."

"Yeah, it's okay," she said and smiled a soft nice smile. "I won't tell anyone, you just have to promise you'll make up for what you did!" she said. I nodded and she put out her pinky. "Hey! Let's promise each other! I PINKY promise I won't tell anyone your secret if you PINKY promise that you will make it up to me!" she said. I held out my pinky and we shook on it. Branching out to someone who wasn't my sister? This is... different...

Yumi pushed through the doors of the room and we were met with the bustle of people packing up to leave. The girl with the pigtails ran up to us, she was dragging Rin and Neru behind her. Neru was on her phone and Rin looked very uncomfortable.

"Heeeeeyyy!" she said in a whiny voice. "Where did you guys run off to? You were gone for sooooo long!" she cried.

"Sorry Miku-chan! I found out that she's my roommate! So I was telling her all about the school!" she said and dipped her head in apologies.

"Well, that's okay... I guess," she said and rolled her eyes. "Well anyway! I wanted to invite all the mentors and apprentices out! We can all go to that karaoke bar that just opened up!" she said excitement glittering in her eyes. "Everyone else already agreed! And since Teto agreed, you have to come Yumi!" she said to her. "What about you Leena? Are you and your apprentice just going to sit this one out?" she asked, in a tone that wasn't exactly kind.

"Wha~? O-of course I'm coming!" I replied to her.

"Good! Now meet in the school lobby at 6! TONIGHT! And please do wear something nice! Something more than those uniforms, you two," she said directing her nasty little comment at me and my sister. "Okaaaay then! See you all toniiight!" she said letting go and drifting away. Like literally, just drifting away.

"Will I be able to handle all this?" I whispered to myself.

A/N: I was going to put in lyrics for Yumi's cover, but I couldn't find any good english lyric sites so that I could have something to go off of! .


End file.
